Saint Knights Wikia
Welcome to the Saint Knights Wikia Welcome to the Saint Wiki and pleased feel free to edit here. This community is for lovers of the Anime and Manga Series`s: Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail. If you have questions about either anime please proceed to the links provided down below and please have a good time on the wiki! If you have any questions please go to another editor! Describe your topic This wiki is about certain key heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail verses working together in this epic crossover anime. The setting will mostly take place in the Saint Seiya verse, in the year 2012. This will also introduce historic events to certain characters that relates to them, as well as several new characters Anime Saint Seiya Omega ( Seinto Seiya Omega, stylized as Saint Seiya Ω) is an anime series produced by Toei Animation. It is a spin-off of the Saint Seiya anime series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada, produced in commemoration of the 25th anniversary of the franchise. The series follows a young teenager known as Koga who becomes one of the 88 warriors protecting the Goddess Athena known as Saints. As the Pegasus Bronze Saint, Koga embarks on a journey to increase his power to save Athena while meeting some other Saints. For the second season, the series tells the conflict between Athena and her sister Pallas which starts a new war. The series also got a manga adaptation and a fighting game. Omega was created as an alternative to the series' direct sequel Saint Seiya: Next Dimension due to lack of material to adapt. As a result, rather than refocusing on the returning cast, Toei created a new generation of Saints who would succeed the old cast. Critical reception to the series has been mixed with critics often finding it derivative from other shows from the same genre. The storyline of Omega takes place 25 years after the Holy Wars of the 20th century narrated in the original manga and its anime adaptation. The goddess Athena is still on Earth after reincarnating to continue her duty of protecting peace against several antagonistic deities. Athena and a new generation of Saints prepare to face new threats that lurks in this new era, in which Pegasus Seiya, the protagonist of Kurumada's manga, is revered as a Saint of legend and one of Athena's Gold Saints. The first part of the series is the "Chapter Mars" (マルス編 Marusu Hen), introducing the new Pegasus Saint Koga and his friends Dragon Ryuhou, Lionet Souma, Wolf Haruto, Aquila Yuna and Aria, and the beginning of their fight against the God of War Mars in his quest to capture Aria to become the new Athena. The second part is the "Zodiac Temples Saga" (十二宮編 Jūnikyū Hen), featuring Koga and his friends who decides to fight against the many Gold Saints who have aligned themselves with Mars in their fight to save Athena before it is too late, eventually being accompanied by Orion Eden. The second season begins the "Chapter New Cloth" (新生聖衣ニュークロス編 Nyū Kurosu Hen), introducing Athena's new enemy Pallas and her Pallasite warriors, a new ally in the Steel Saint Subaru, and new powers with their stronger New Cloths. The second half of season 2 comprises the "Chapter Ω Awakening" (Ωオメガ覚醒編 Omega Kakusei Hen), where Athena and her many Saints take their war with Pallas to her stronghold Pallasvelda, where Pallas's elite Pallasites begin to conspire against her. Fairy Tail Fairy Tail (Japanese: フェアリーテイル Hepburn: Fearī Teiru) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima. It was serialized in Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine from August 2, 2006 to July 26, 2017, with the individual chapters collected and published into 63 tankōbon volumes. The story follows the adventures of Natsu Dragneel, a member of the popular wizard guild Fairy Tail, as he searches the fictional world of Earth-land for the dragon Igneel. The world of Earth-land is home to numerous guilds where wizards apply their magic for paid job requests. Natsu Dragneel, a dragon slayer wizard from the Fairy Tail guild, explores the Kingdom of Fiore in search of his missing adoptive father, the dragon Igneel. During his journey, he befriends a young celestial wizard named Lucy Heartfilia and invites her to join Fairy Tail. Lucy forms a team with Natsu and his cat-like Exceed partner, Happy, which is joined by other guild members: Gray Fullbuster, an ice wizard; Erza Scarlet, a magical knight; and Wendy Marvell and Carla, another dragon slayer and Exceed duo. The team embark on numerous missions together, which include subduing criminals, illegal dark guilds, and ancient Etherious demons created by the immortal dark wizard Zeref. After several adventures, Natsu and his companions encounter Zeref living in isolation on the guild's sacred ground of Sirius Island. A battle over Zeref ensues between Fairy Tail and the dark guild Grimoire Heart, which attracts the attention of the evil black dragon Acnologia. The Fairy Tail wizards survive Acnologia's assault when the spirit of their guild's founder and Zeref's estranged lover, Mavis Vermillion, casts the defensive Fairy Sphere spell that places them into seven years of suspended animation. After later participating in the Grand Magic Games tournament, Fairy Tail wages war against Tartaros, a dark guild of Etherious that aim to unseal a book believed to contain E.N.D., Zeref's ultimate demon. Acnologia returns to annihilate both guilds, prompting Igneel – revealed to have sealed himself within Natsu – to emerge and battle Acnologia. However, Acnologia kills Igneel in front of a helpless Natsu, who departs on a training journey to avenge Igneel. One year later, Natsu returns to discover that Fairy Tail's master, Makarov Dreyar, has been futilely trying to postpone an invasion by the Alvarez Empire, which Zeref governs. Zeref and his forces assault Fiore, intending to acquire Mavis' body preserved beneath Fairy Tail's guildhall, which houses a wellspring of infinite magic power called Fairy Heart. While battling Zeref, Natsu is informed of his own identity as both Zeref's younger brother and the true incarnation of E.N.D., whom Zeref resurrected as a demon with the intention of being killed by him. When Natsu fails to do so, Zeref absorbs Fairy Heart from Mavis in a bid to rewrite the present timeline with one where he might prevent the atrocities he and Acnologia have caused. Natsu incapacitates Zeref to stop the drastic changes to history this would create, while Lucy edits the book of E.N.D. to make Natsu human. Mavis then lifts her and Zeref's shared curse of immortality by reciprocating his love, which kills them both. Meanwhile, Fairy Tail and their allies detain Acnologia within a space-time rift created by the use of Eclipse, Zeref's time travel gate. However, Acnologia escapes while his disembodied spirit traps all of the present dragon slayers within the rift to maintain his godlike power. Lucy and the other wizards across the continent immobilize Acnologia's body within Fairy Sphere, while Natsu accumulates the other dragon slayers' magic and destroys Acnologia's spirit, killing him and freeing the dragon slayers from captivity. The following year, Natsu and his team depart on a century-old guild mission, continuing their adventures together. Category:Browse